


Excerpt

by Bobblychicken



Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblychicken/pseuds/Bobblychicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing... THE DREADED HUMAN OC... Just a VERY short and very sweet little drabble where I have stuck an oc of mine into the Cars/Planes-verse thru space-time distortion, magic, smoking too much wonga take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt

After playing and chasing each other for a while, they eventually stopped so that Clarice could catch her breath. She moved around from in front of Dusty and stood at his right side. Hesitantly she reached out a hand and made to simply press it against his fuselage, but paused just before actually touching him. Clarice could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye. Dusty neither gave her permission nor gave any indication that it was unwanted, just watched and waited, so she reached forward the rest of the way and gave him a few pats before just letting her hand rest where it was for a few minutes.

Dusty managed to suppress a shudder. It was so weird. He was expecting it as much as he understood her description of her general make-up as a human being when he'd asked, but at the same time it was unexpected. Her hand was warm and soft and the feeling was just so unnatural and foreign to him. Then Clarice patted him again, and Dusty couldn’t help but smile as his eyes threatened to slip closed when she started gently rubbing her hand back and forth over the spot. Okay maybe he could get used to this. She moved up closer to his nose, standing just in front of his prop as she gave it a scratch. She stepped back then, and looked up into his eyes. Then without any warning she stood up as high as she could and threw her arms around his nose and hugged him, squeezing her eyes shut as if recalling some distant, aching memory.

Dusty couldn’t help but recoil away a bit at the sudden movement, hugging being a rather alien expression to an airplane, but for the warmth of her body and softness of her skin and clothing he recovered himself and actually leaned into her embrace. Clarice squeezed him tighter, smiling as she pressed her cheek into the side of his nose, eyes still closed, eliciting a flutter from Dusty’s engine. Oh yes. Now this was what humans were for as far as Dusty was concerned. Humans were for being warm and soft and for cuddling.

Clarice turned her head and body slightly, still hugging him, and stared off into the setting sun. Then she stood back, breaking contact only to move a lock of hair that was bothering her out of her face. Dusty and Clarice stared at each other for a bit, Dusty giving her a slight, crooked-smiled appraisal before turning his own eyes to the sunset. Clarice figured that was enough getting up in Dusty’s face for the day, and moved back over into the crook of his wing, though keeping a hand resting against his fuselage again. There they stayed until the stars came out, comfortable and affirmed in the friendship between plane and human.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. That was so sweet I think I got a cavity. Anywho, introducing Clarice Watson.
> 
> Name: Clarice Watson  
> Age: 26  
> Hair: Blond, Long-ish  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Height: 5' 7"
> 
> A bit more about Clarice - Her early life, to her memory, consisted of her parents divorcing when she was two, after which she lived with her grandparents for a few years. She knows all too well that it was those critical years she spent with them that kept her from growing up and becoming a complete piece of shit as opposed to just a little piece of shit, and she knows she has A LOT to thank them for. She's hoping she can figure out how to properly express the sentiment before they pass on. 
> 
> Things went a little down hill after Clarice went back to live with her mother, as they moved constantly, and the neighborhoods got worse and worse every time. She realized early on that it was futile to attempt to make friends, so instead she set about putting herself on as the meanest girl on campus at school, mostly to avoid getting into any unnecessary fights. Needless to say her grades tanked, and as she could no longer see the point in getting an education if they were just going to end up moving by the time she got caught up, she dropped out shortly after turning 14 and became a sort of psuedo-runaway, staying with different family or friends in heavy rotation. This has caused her to have a really wacked sense of what family is/means, and has a hard time understanding people that have close relationships with theirs. 
> 
> This kind of up-bringing has led to Clarice having a very short-tempered, borderline neurotic personality. She’s quite vulgar in the way she speaks and never quite learned a lot of proper etiquette, especially in the way she dresses. Some might say that she’s a little too comfortable in her own skin, to put it mildly. Her two favorite accessories are various flasks which hold either her favorite kind of whisky, Irish cream, bourbon, or Puerto Rican rum, and her trusty switchblade, Junior. She seems to be able to produce these things from out of nowhere, a secret that shall die with her if she has anything to say about it, although it really isn't that much of a secret. 
> 
> The planes and other vehicles are interested and curious about this human girl who struggles to keep up with a world that she doesn't belong to as they go about their business doing machine-related things. They seem to have an odd connection and Dusty is the way she navigates and strengthens it. It's taken her a lot of time and hardship to get to where she is in her ability to interact with them. Sometimes things would be great and would yield some interesting results, other times it would really suck and she would end up set back in her progress. In time all of her hard work pays off and she becomes some sort of plane-whisperer. Clarice was very fortunate to have formed the bond she has with Dusty so early on, as he is most tolerant and receptive to her curiosity and prodding.


End file.
